The Girl Who Never Made it Home
by hmw95
Summary: -CROSSOVER WITH GHOST ADVENTURES- When the brothers find themselves snowed in at an abandoned Mental Hospital, all hell breaks loose when they discover the meaning of life after death with the help of a few new friends. Join the turtles as they go on an adventure that ninjitsu doesn't train one to journey through; and put their sanity and mental security at stake in the process.
1. Chapter 1

_(A/N: Hey everyone; just thought you guys would enjoy an additive of a new story to this site. And aren't ghost stories ALWAYS the way to go? Anyways, enjoy this crossover fiction, for both Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Ghost Adventures are near and dear to my heart.)_

Chapter One

It all started on a dark night, sometime during that particularly cold winter. The boys stayed inside for most of the season, only going out when they felt it necessary. But something brought them out that night; a force much greater than themselves.

The night was a particularly stressful one; the brothers found themselves stranded in the outdoors, as several feet of snow hit within hours, surely a record in New York. Their only way home was covered, and they weren't going to resort to swimming through the icy waters to make it back. The brothers squatted on top of a long-abandoned building, brainstorming.

"Can't we just go to April's?" Mikey complained, rubbing at his arms to try to gain some type of warmth. They didn't expect so much snowfall; they were only clothed in thin jackets. Leo shook his head.

"She's out of town. It would be rude to break in. We need to stay somewhere warm for the night." His brothers exchanged glances. "Ugh… I guess we can call her and find out." Mikey broke out into an immediate grin. He pulled out his cell, dialing in the familiar digits, before waiting for his friend to answer; that is, until a continuous beeping tone hit his ears. He frowned. "I'm sorry, guys… She's not picking up. Let's get somewhere warm, and we'll try again."

"How about in the building we're on? It's been abandoned since around the 1980's… I'm sure it's better in there than out here." Don offered, and Leo led his brothers to the edge of the building; where Raph helped his brother yank open a rusty window. Once their older brothers entered the structure, Don and Mikey exchanged a nervous glance before climbing in as well.

The room they entered was pretty well heated; it was almost as if someone was already inside. Leo listened closely for any movement, but the wind outside was too loud to decipher any type of sound in the abandoned facility. He knelt down, gently taking a small doll into his hand.

"What did this place used to be?" He whispered, not even expecting an answer. Raph and Mike look to their ingenious brother in purple.

"It used to house some of the mentally ill. It actually was a branch off from the hospital, but was shut down in 1987, due to malpractice." Don explained, eyeing the small doll in his eldest brother's hands warily. Raph eyed his brother, his eye contact sending his question subconsciously. "They… They used to beat the patients. They went under investigation, after a patient went missing. They ended up finding the girl in the basement. She… She was strangled to death… And they kept it a secret because their head nurse practitioner was the one who murdered her. At least, that's what everyone thought. She was only ten years old…" Leonardo's expression hardened as he stood; still grasping the doll in his hand.

"Let's… Let's figure out what we're doing for the night." He spoke, before tucking the small toy the pocket of his jacket. The little black hairs, made of yarn, still peeked out slightly. "So, who wants to try their luck calling April again?" Raph pulled out his phone, trying yet again, but cursing as he failed to get a hold of the woman. The brothers each took a seat around the corners of the room, but Leonardo remained at the window, keeping watch and keeping himself at ready in case of attack or intrusion.

"So… How exactly are we supposed to get home anytime? Won't the snow stay for a while?" Mikey asked, twiddling his thumbs as he was forced to wait.

"I say we just head over to April's. She'd understand…" Raph spoke, before a loud thud was heard. Everyone stood, and Leonardo even cautiously kept his hand near the hilt of one of his swords. He motioned for his brothers to stick to the shadows. They listened once more, but heard nothing. The brothers relaxed slightly.

"Must've just been something to do with the weather. We should be fine." Don assured his overprotective oldest brother, who nodded, but retained his position as the guard. Mikey started to shake, and it finally caught their attention.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Raph interrogated, his arms crossed in discontentment. The youngest brother surprisingly broke out into a grin.

"Well… Haven't you heard? This place…" He paused, looking to all of his siblings with an excited gleam in his eye. "It's haunted." The brothers exchanged glances, before Raph burst into a sarcastic, rich laughter.

"Funny, Mikey. Real funny." Mikey's expressive blue eyes widened.

"No, really! It hasn't been investigated or anything, but it's supposed to be the most haunted place in all of New York!" Don offered Mikey a sympathetic glance, but spoke of nothing. Mikey sighed. "I'm telling the truth, guys…" Leonardo approached his youngest brother, taking on his protective duty of comforting his innocent mind.

"Mike, you have to let people believe what they want to believe. I'm not saying that what you're saying isn't true… But you have to allow Raph to believe what he wants to believe." He informed the non-tainted soul of his brother. Mikey nodded, allowing his brother to deliver a comforting pat to his shoulder before returning to his vigil at the window.

The building remained silent, and the brothers sat there basking in it. Leonardo kept his ears perked, as his brothers got comfortable, and tried to remain warm. After about an hour of them being in the building, the eldest was about ready to join his brothers and ease his guard status if only by a little bit.

But then, he heard a noise. It sounded like a voice; and a few footsteps followed it, heading in their direction. He looked to his brothers, who were blissfully ignoring the noises he heard; it was almost as if he had imagined the vibrations in the building. He wasn't about to relinquish his sudden intensity, that must've shown on his face.

"Leo? What's wrong?" With those words, all eyes were on him, and his uneasy eyes that were fixed on the doorway.

"I'm not saying that there are or aren't any ghosts in this building…" He started, his hand settling on the hilt of his weapon once more. "But we are definitely not alone in here." His brothers exchanged glances, before turning to him once more. "Listen." He ordered, allowing his brothers to examine the silence around them. After a few minutes of quiet, Raph rolled his eyes.

"Leo, seriously; there is nothing in here besides…" The hotheaded brother was cut off by loud footsteps approaching on the floor the room resided on. The four brothers seemed to hold their breath, as the footsteps came even closer.

"Is anyone here?" The voice on the other side of wall spoke. "What was this room used for?" They heard a male in the room beside them. Mikey's eyes were filled with worry and fear, as were Donatello's. Raph's eyes mirrored Leonardo's; he was ready to fight if needed. "How about…" The voice paused, as it finally placed itself directly in front of the door that the turtles were residing in. Leonardo's eyes narrowed. "Why isn't this door opening?" The voice murmured, before he began to press weight against the structure. Leonardo's hand was firmly grasping one of his swords at this point, as he placed himself in front of his siblings; in the forefront of danger.

Then, the door opened.

It was chaos; if only for a few seconds. A green and red blur shot out in front of the eldest turtle who called out in protest. But it was too late.

The mysterious figure who had placed fear in the hearts of the brothers was laid out on the ground, completely unconscious from two blows by a hotheaded Raphael. The first hit, a punch, landed on the man's nose, and the second hit, a blunt blow by the hilt of the red banded turtle's sai connected at his jaw.

Then, the four brothers stood over the figure in shock of what had just occurred; had the man even been a reason to feel endangered? Did they just come to blows with a figure who hadn't even been interested in harming them?

"Oh no… Dudes; we just made a _big_ mistake." Mikey warned. Leonardo glanced from the unconscious man, back to his youngest brother.

"What do you mean, Michelangelo?" The leader questioned, wary of whatever his brother was ready to say. Donatello seemed to be on the same track of mind as his orange masked brother; as he let out a small gasp. "What is the matter?" His jaw clenched.

"Leo… This guy… Isn't just some random guy." Don started, but his excitable younger brother cut him off.

"He's Zak Bagans from Ghost Adventures!" Michelangelo exclaimed. Leonardo and Raphael exchanged a look of confusion to one another. "He's famous, bro!"

Suddenly, this mysterious figure was looked at in a much, much different light. And Leo couldn't help but agree; they had made a mistake.


	2. Chapter 2

_(A/N: Second chapter in a day; here you all go. I swear it will pick up. If you haven't ever watched Ghost Adventures, I highly recommend it, whether or not you believe in ghosts. It's an entertaining show. I promise. Leave a review on this story if possible. Thank you!)_

Leonardo looked down at the burly man, suddenly at a loss at what to do. Could they leave? Or would it send out a full blown investigation to who hurt this famous man? Would they even survive in the cold? He frowned, as he noticed blood gushing from his nostrils, down his neck, behind his perfected dark hair, and almost seeping into his dark long sleeved shirt. All four of the brothers jumped when a walkie-talkie sprang to life on the belt loop of the unconscious man's baggy jeans.

"Zak? Are you okay?" A voice came through on the other end, speaking in a new England accent that Mikey immediately recognized.

"That's… That's Nick Groff!" The youngest turtle was practically bouncing in his place in the room, and Raph gave his youngest brother an intense look in the eye.

"We have too much going on right now for you to fan-girling about some ghost show guy who could catch or us kill us! You need to calm down and…" The same voice cut him off the communication device.

"We're on our way. Aaron should be there any second. Hang tight, Zak." Nick's voice came through once more, sending the brothers into a panic. They set upon hiding with what they could, with the various pieces of debris lying around the room. Michelangelo found himself behind a stack of rotting drywall that was leaned against the wall. Raph and Leonardo were back-to-back, hiding expertly in the shadows. Donatello hid underneath an old bed frame. They heard more footsteps enter the room.

"Zak? Zak?!" The voice wasn't the familiar tone that they had heard over the walkie-talkie, causing the turtles to come to a conclusion that it was Aaron. The bald, tall man entered the room, and almost tossed his camera aside once he took out a flashlight and shined the beam onto his fallen friend. "Nick! Get over here, now!" He called out, before lightly tapping Zak's cheek with the palm of his hand. "Come on, bro… You got to wake up…" He murmured to himself, before his other, equally concerned friend entered the room. "Do you have any first aid?" Nick pulled at a backpack on his back, and Mikey peeked around the foul smelling drywall to see the genuine fear on the two men's faces. He frowned; he had watched the show for years. He knew that both Aaron and Nick considered Zak to be one of their best friends, and it was insane to see the three of them in person, and showing the deep amount of care for each other in real life as they did in the show. Then, he hadn't realized how rotten the dry wall _really_ was.

A piece of the material broke and fell onto the hollow ground with a disgusting mixture of a thud and a squish. Aaron immediately sent his flashlight in the direction of the noise, his hands trembling with the motion.

"Is there somebody here with us?" He called out into the darkness. His hand shakily held a small, black device in Mikey's direction. The orange masked turtle silently swallowed the lump in his throat.

"You hurt our friend, Zak. Was it you, Georgia?" Nick spoke up, his voice strong and threatening. "Show yourself! You had enough energy to hurt our friend; you should have plenty to show yourself!" His face was red with anger, and Leonardo watched the man warily as both the humans were still facing the direction of his youngest brother. He noticed Raph still tense and watching the men as well, but he couldn't tell if Donatello was in the same position.

"…Nick?" A deep, groggy voice mumbled from the ground. The attention that was previously placed on Michelangelo was placed on the formerly unconscious Zak.

"Zak! What happened, man?" Aaron questioned. The said man winced as a harsh headache came across his temples.

"I heard… Voices." He slowly spoke quietly. "I went… And I saw… Four. One hit me. Twice… I think." His story was hard to follow; which was made more noticeable when Aaron and Nick exchanged a glance.

"What do you mean you saw four, Zak? Four apparitions?" The latter asked. The bleeding man shook his aching head.

"No… Four…" Before he could finish his sentence, he drifted once more to the world of unconsciousness. Aaron gently shook his friend.

"Wake up, man!" He quietly urged. But there was no movement from the injured investigator. "What could have done this? It has never happened before… And Zak always provokes way worse than he did this time."

Then, things came to a new perspective for the two seasoned paranormal investigators. They realized that what they were dealing with was no ghost; it was an intruder. And how exactly did they figure that out?

Leonardo's cell phone began to ring. He had mistakenly forgotten to turn the ringer off; it was still on from when the brothers had previously believed they were the only ones residing in the abandoned building. He hurriedly shut the device off; but it was much too late.

"Who the _hell_ is in here?!" Nick stood, looking ready to kill. "I thought security cleared out the building, Aaron!"

"I thought so too!" He exclaimed. "Come out or not, we're calling the police." The bald man took out his cellular device, turning it on, when it was knocked violently from his hand by an unseen force. His eyes were wide. "I… I don't know who you guys think you are, but…" Then, he could barely make out four figures in front of him. Nick's facial expression clearly showed that he saw it too. "What…What are they?" His friend could only shake his head in disbelief. They weren't human. That was all he could tell.

"We mean no harm." Leonardo's voice boomed, making him sound frightening; it caused him to seem the exact opposite of what he was trying to assure them.

"Like hell you don't! Now show yourselves!" Aaron yelled, making himself seem out of character and threatening. The brothers looked to one another; they didn't know what to do. They were already seen. They needed to just find it in themselves to trust these men with their risky secret. Then, the leader of the clan did something the brothers never expected.

He stepped forward, with his hands out at his sides, palms facing upward in a non-threatening gesture. Both Aaron and Nick's eyes widened at the sight of the creature; Zak had always been the one to believe in aliens. But they didn't even know if the turtle creature _was_ an alien. Then, three more stepped forward. Each of the four creatures wore a different colored mask.

"We do not mean harm. We mean it." Leonardo spoke in his calm and collected manner, showing his position as the leader. Nick glanced down to his unconscious friend.

"Then why did you hurt Zak?!" He shouted, still on the offensive. The eldest turtle kept a level head.

"It was a misunderstanding. We didn't know any one was in the building, and we had thought he was here to hurt _us_." He explained. Then, making sure that his hands were in view the entire time, he pulled out his cell phone. "We have a friend, who just contacted me, who can fix your friend up as good as new. You just need to trust us." The two humans looked to each other, and then to their fallen friend.

"Who is going to help him?" Nick was still wary of the mysterious creatures.

"Our friend; their name is T.J., and they can fix him up to the point where we can pretend that this," He gestured to themselves and Zak. "Never happened. You in?"

Aaron and Nick could only reluctantly agree.


	3. Chapter 3

_(A/N: Here is chapter three! I posted a link to how I modeled TJ to look like on my profile. So if you're curious, you can check it out!)_

When Zak awoke, the first thing he noticed was how much pain radiated through his skull. Second, he noticed he was no longer in the Hudson Mental Institution. Thirdly, the first view his eyes happened upon was the elegant picture of a girl. He rubbed at his sore sockets, as if he were seeing a vision of something not even real; but the woman remained.

She was petite; nothing about her was large, except for her doe eyes, which expelled a deep aqua shade that Zak couldn't help but feel as if he were drowning in. Her wavy brown hair cascaded down her shoulders past her collar bone in a way that made the strands seem like that of brunette silk. Her nose fit perfectly on her small face, adding to her soft features to make her seem young and innocent; but something about the smile she wore on her toothy grin that made him think otherwise.

"Good morning, sunshine. Would you like some company?" She questioned, with an accent that his aching head couldn't place at that precise moment. He wanted to nod, but only found himself staring at her in awe. He couldn't remember what exactly got him where he was; but he didn't even care.

She kept her small smile, as she stood. She tugged her long, oversized orange t-shirt over her hips and past her bottom, which was clad in dark blue denim. He watched her leave the room, not even fully aware of what was going on.

On the other hand, the turtle brothers and his fellow investigators were sitting on opposite facing furniture, taking turns on explaining their situations; Nick and Aaron explained the premise of their investigations. They explained that they hunt for evidence of ghosts for a living.

The turtles, though, had to go into full depth of their life, and how they came to be. The investigators listened intently, taking in every single word. They were just finishing their long tale, when the small woman entered the room. Both the reptilian humanoids and the humans looked to the girl, expectant for an update on their friend.

"He's awake; you guys can go bug him all you want, now." She spoke, speech slightly slurring in a manner that she had always spoken. They boys all stood, and then Nick and Aaron both shook hands with the young woman.

"Thank you so much, TJ. I don't know how we will ever be able to thank you." The former man gratified. She smirked.

"It's never an issue." The beauty assured. "Besides, with all the times I've had to take care of these weird fellows," She motioned toward her reptilian friends. "A little bang on the head is no issue."

Fifteen minutes later, the two men were in the room with their friend, and had condensed the story of the turtles to being a short one; but they were sure to include the important details. The leader of the team wasn't as scared as they thought he would be; but it was expected of him to react in ways they never imagined. It was always the Zak Bagans style. After that came the fiasco of introducing the creatures to the man.

At first glance, he didn't say a word. He just kept a steady stare, looking over each turtle individually. Then, he smirked.

"You know, I've trained in boxing every single day for a majority of my life… And I've never, _ever_ got a hit in like that. Not on a bag, let alone another person. Red, you're a badass." Raphael gave an exaggerated glare.

"It's _Raphael._" He spoke up, leaving Zak to look at him like he was insane.

"You expect me to pronounce _that_?" Everyone in the room shared a laugh. "I can pronounce Leonardo and Donatello… But for now, you're Red, and Orange is Mike; because Orange is a stupid name." Zak glanced toward TJ as she laughed, and couldn't help but notice how pretty she looked with the action. He decided to come up with a reason that he was staring so long at her; he asked her a question. "So what exactly made you meet these guys?" The girl's aqua colored orbs glanced to her friends, before back to the man in the bed.

"Well, you see… I was heading home from work one night… Probably around six years ago. No… More like eight. The boys were only twelve. I was twenty at the time. I worked at a local television station, and I had just moved here from the West coast and didn't know my way around very well." She paused, and shared a moment of eye contact with the turtle, Leonardo. Zak's eyes narrowed, as if trying to figure out if she had any further types of relationships with any of these creatures. "I was attacked, outside of this apartment building. The boys… The boys threw so many things at the men who went after me, and that made my attackers run off. They saved me. And I couldn't help but get attached to the adorable pre-pubescent turtles that they were at the time. It was as if I was their older sister; and I never had had that opportunity before."

"Sorry if I am interrupting your story or anything… But where exactly are you from? Your accent… It's sounds familiar, but I can't really place it." Aaron questioned. But he didn't expect both the turtles and the girl to break out into laughter.

"I'm from Washington State. I do a lot of voice acting, and having to recreate so many accents in the various films and shows I act in, that some of the accents just kind of blend in with my voice. I'm so sorry if that confused you." She covered her lips, due to the laughter still escaping them. Zak could only smile at TJ's coy attitude. "Well, Zak here needs to get some rest. If you guys want to be able to hunt your ghosts, you will have to let his concussion subside a bit, and maybe the bruising on his nose and jaw to go down."

Dawn was approaching, and Nick had contacted the building owner to let them know that they had had an emergency and had to leave early; they would conduct their investigation at a further date. The paranormal investigators sat in the guest room where Zak laid peacefully on the bed, not able to attain slumber just yet.

The turtles were sprawled in TJ's living room, each harmoniously snoozing. The young woman herself was in her own bed, quietly sleeping.

"So, do we have to trash all our evidence because of contamination?" Zak questioned, rubbing at his sore jaw. Nick held one of the digital recorders used in their investigation in his grip.

"I don't know… They're ninjas. They probably didn't contaminate a thing. Except the obvious." The burly, blue eyed man sent a playful glare in the direction of the light hearted Aaron. "But we can probably play back some stuff from your digital recorder, Nick. We can find out whether or not it's wrecked."

The digital recorder was held out and placed on an audible volume setting. He held it close to his ear, listening. This continued for a while, until finally his eyes widened.

"Guys… You need to listen to this one. We have a Class A EVP on our hands." The other two men held their ears toward the device, listening closely to the electronic voice phenomena that was recorded. They were purely shocked at the voice… Suddenly, they were very aware that their business in New York, or with the turtles for that matter, wasn't close to being done.

Two screams were recorded, both in different voices.

"_Stop the blue turtle!_"

"_Will kill them!"_


	4. Chapter 4

_(A/N: Sorry for the slightly prolonged update, I've been sick for the past week. But I am all better, and have a new chapter for you all! By the way, did anyone watch the new episode of Ghost Adventures that played last Friday? It was AWESOME. Check it out if you haven't!)_

Two days had passed since the boys had met the Ghost Adventures crew. The turtles were staying in April's empty apartment, due to the lack of melting snow. The crew couldn't do another investigation for a while, due to the filming of a short film in the same location as the mental hospital. They stayed in New York, presenting the idea that they needed to wait until they could do another investigation.

In reality, the three men were still reeling over the two recordings that they captured; a ghost had attached itself to Leonardo, and he wasn't showing any signs of even knowing it. He didn't show any basic signs of oppression, possession… None of it. But they couldn't be too sure that it wouldn't start soon. They kept their eyes on the blue masked turtle, as if searching for something for him to _stop_. But they hadn't found a thing.

While they may have thought it was going unnoticed that their new investigation was that of Leonardo; it really wasn't. The said turtle could sense their every moment of eye contact. To escape, he found himself at the home of his good friend, TJ.

"Maybe they are curious about you, Leo." She mentioned, handing him a small cup of tea. He held the steaming porcelain in his hands and sighed. "You have been being pretty uptight lately. Maybe they can see it too." He shook his head.

"I don't think so." He refuted, "They look at me as if they are expecting me to do something. As if… As if they want to investigate me instead of some 'haunted' building." He used air quotes around 'haunted'. TJ shook her head before taking a sip of her beverage.

"Like I said; it is obvious that you have been high-strung lately. They probably are 'investigating' you to see what's got your panties in a bunch." The turtle sent her a small glare; a playful one, but still a glare. "And don't go air quoting haunted! How the hell do you know if it is or not?" He refrained upon reprimanding her language; it was no use anyhow.

"I just don't think that is how ghosts work, TJ. They don't… I don't think they haunt places. Sure, some might stick to one place or whatever… But I don't think they just stay in one spot. I think ghosts… They follow almost like a… Spiritual current. They go wherever they are sent, at any time. And it can change. That's what I think. Nothing to be afraid of… Not like how they advertise ghosts on their show to be." He explained.

"Well, just let me believe what I want to believe, oh fearless one!" She dramatically spoke, mimicking an English accent. He sent her yet another glare. She stuck her tongue out at him. "I know, I know… You're not _that_ fearless. But it doesn't matter. You're still fearless to me." He offered her a small smile, before their little moment was broken up by the sound of knocking on the girl's door. Leonardo hid, as she went to see who was invading their private time. "Leo, it's cool to come out. It's just the one of the ghost hunting guys." The blue masked ninja came out from hiding, and shared a quick, and slightly awkward, handshake with Zak Bagans.

"I didn't know you were here, Leonardo." He greeted. "The others said you were out and about, but I didn't know where. Nice to see you, man." The man seemed sincere enough; Leo let it slide.

"I better get heading back. I'll see you later, TJ." The terrapin headed to the window, making a quick escape from the situation.

"But Leo! You didn't even have any of your tea!" The brunette beauty called after him, but he was already gone. She groaned, setting the porcelain onto her coffee table and taking a seat on the couch. Zak took the spot next to the frustrated woman.

"Everything okay?" He questioned, refraining from any type of contact, for fear of making her uncomfortable. She sighed.

"Yeah… It's just difficult having a temperamental, green-skinned best friend, is all." TJ spoke, before taking a sip of her own tea.

"But I thought Red was the 'temperamental' one?" Zak interrogated, a little confused at her statement. She gave a small, slightly sarcastic chuckle.

"You obviously have not spent much time around Leonardo, then, my new friend. He is such a handful at times… He's lucky I love him too much to let him wallow in his own self-pity parade." The investigator's heart dropped a little bit at her last statement.

"You love him? Are you…?" The man couldn't even finish his question before TJ responded with disgust.

"No, no, _no_. The love is a friend type. I would never be _in love_ with one of them. They are much too like brothers to me for that; especially Leonardo." She refuted.

"Oh, okay." Zak answered, trying not to let a tone of relief escape into his voice. "And what do you mean a self-pity parade? Is he the type that keeps everything in?" The petite woman sighed.

"That would be an understatement." She started. "You see, a few months back, the boys got into a fight with some enemies of theirs, who are called the Foot Ninja." Zak had to hold back a laugh at the name of the group. "It was right after they had gotten over the loss of their master, and it was difficult; it ended up resulting in some serious injuries on our side." She recalled. "Raph and Leo got the worst end of it; Raph ended up stuck in bed for a day or two with some serious cuts. And Leo… He… He fell into a short coma." The investigator watched her expression change to complete seriousness. "He was out for a bit. The reason why is because there were two options for him… Save Mikey, or save Raph. And he chose his littlest brother, thinking that his other would be fine, but… He wasn't. When he woke up, he refused to talk about what had happened, and even after he healed completely, he was still off. Ever since then, he has been acting so differently; he's been holding in pain, and while he doesn't treat me any differently because of it… I can sense he is troubled. And I just wish I could help him." Zak finally made contact; he set his hand atop of hers.

"Everything will work itself out, TJ. I'm sure he will come to you when he's ready to talk about it." He paused, wondering whether or not to continue. "I know what it's like to feel what he is feeling. Not the exact situation, but…" He closed his eyes with the memory. "I know it aired on TV, and I don't know if you watch my show, but… Once, our crew went to Italy. We went to an island, called Poveglia. It was place that people… People went there to die. And I honestly thought we were going to. I… I don't usually say it, but I'm pretty sure I got possessed. I… I went after Aaron, yelling and almost hitting him… And almost hurting Nick too… I didn't let the whole thing air, because it was terrifying, knowing that I could hurt the two people I care most about." He took a deep breath. "It still hurts to think that I have it in me to do that. I know it took on my deepest, most evil emotions… And… I'm always scared it will come back. Because that evil is inside of me, whether I like it there or not. I just have to control it." Zak opened his eyes. "I didn't ramble on too much, did I?" TJ shook her head.

"Of course not." Her voice was softer than before. She offered his hand a small squeeze. "Thank you for sharing that with me, Zak. It means a lot, since I am basically a stranger."

"You aren't anymore." He began. "We're going to be around for a while… And for some reason, I can't help but feel… Comfortable around you." She smiled. "Maybe I can try to talk to him sometime. You think it would help?" TJ shrugged.

"It's worth a shot." The two continued talking for what seemed like hours, getting to know one another better, and seeming to get closer as friends. In April's apartment, on the other hand, things were much different.

Silence filled the building, as each of the brothers were laid out around the living room, sleeping. All except for the blue masked turtle, who found himself in the makeshift dojo that their friend had had installed long ago. The walls were basically soundproofed, in order to not wake anyone else in the apartment. The blue masked terrapin kneeled.

"I brought it. Are you here?" He spoke, still softly. Leo waited a few moments before he heard three knocks on the ground, in a pattern he could recognize from anywhere at that point. He smiled, before setting the doll he had grabbed from the mental hospital on the ground. A small key tumbled from an open slit in the back of the dolls plaid dress. He stared wide-eyed.

The key slid in his direction, close to his hand, which was close to the ground. The blue masked creature grabbed the small piece of metal and turned it over in his hand.

"Is this… Is this how I stop _them_?" He questioned, before the little dolls head began to nod. He shivered at a temperature drop in the room.

Oh, Leonardo believed in ghosts. In fact, every waking moment of his life, he was haunted by one.


	5. Chapter 5

_(A/N: This time, we get to look into how Leo became haunted. We also get to meet someone. Check this chapter out, and leave a review. Any new reviews get a shout-out next chapter in the author notes!)_

"Leo? Leo…? _Leo_?" The blue masked turtle finally turned his head to his youngest brother, who was repeatedly calling out his name. "Geez, bro! I've been trying to get your attention for like, the past five minutes!" The elder brother only sighed.

"It's called tryin' to ignore you, Mikey." Raph joked, causing a playful argument to ensue between the two. Leonardo watched with a small smile, not failing to realize that his red masked brother had only said it to bring the attention off of the leader.

He hadn't meant to be such a nuisance to his brothers; especially the two of them. He had his own personal demons to deal with, and just didn't want to burden the two of them, or Donatello, with his dark thoughts.

It had been after his healing from his life threatening injuries did he begin to hear the occasional knock upon April's walls anytime he came over for a visit. His brothers didn't think too much of them, mainly with the possibility that it could just be one of the neighbors in the complex causing a ruckus. But Leonardo could sense there was more to it.

The air would get cold around him at times, even to the point that he could see his breath. He would get goose-bumps anytime he entered the small dojo area in April's home. It took him a bit to put two and two together, but he soon realized that the activity centered there. Then, many long nights were spent there. Most of the time, he would practice and just listen to see if anything would happen. Other times, he would try to talk to the presence he felt around him, as if he would get some type of response. But nothing came.

It drove him insane, knowing that something surrounded him that he couldn't see, and that refused to respond to him. He threw himself into a bout of depression and loss of sanity; was he even really hearing and feeling the things he did? He didn't know; until one day, he found himself alone in the apartment, waiting for April's return in order to talk to her. Leonardo could just barely see something out of the corner of his eye, but by the time he turned toward it, the shadow rushed away and around the corner, toward the dojo. The terrapin found himself running toward the room, until he felt the familiar drop in temperature.

"If something is here, come out and make yourself known to me!" He loudly called out. A few minutes went by, with the only sound being Leonardo's rapid and somewhat nervous breaths. "Make a sound! I command it!" Then, the unthinkable occurred. He could hear the sound of footsteps behind him, and before he could even turn, he felt a strong tug on his belt. Then, he looked where his back was previously facing; no one was there. His heartbeat quickened, as did his erratic breaths. He felt a tug in the same spot on his belt, and he tried to turn as quickly as he possibly could, to see that no one was behind him, still. "Stop toying around with me! What do you want?!" He felt a cold sensation cross his lower back, next to the same spot on his belt. He finally placed his hand in the area, and found that that was where his cell phone was located in a holder. Suddenly, he had a plan.

Leonardo had watched a few episodes of ghost shows with his younger brothers, and he had often seen them catch voices on recorders. He set his phone to record, and held the device out in front of him with a shaky grip.

"Who are you?" He questioned. "What is your name?" The turtle waited, in complete silence, before playing back the recording to himself. The creature was shocked to have caught a voice other than his own. His questions played, and then the voice came through in a loud whisper.

"…I'm not ill…" The first response was. He listened closely for the next, which was a name. He had to replay it a few times before he could catch it. "Sarah." It whispered, in the same voice that clearly belonged to that of a young girl. The ninja attempted at communicating more, but without any response.

He went over again the next night, using his skill as a trained ninja to sneak in without his friend even knowing he was there. He quietly shut the door to the dojo, and knew that once he was in there, the soundproof qualities of the area would prove useful.

"It's me again, Sarah. My name is Leonardo." He paused, holding his recording cell phone in front of him. "Can you tell me any way that I can help you?" Once more, he waited patiently. He then played back the recordings, and there was another voice once more.

"…Hudson…" The little girl's voice came through, "…Hospital…" After playing those words aloud, Leonardo jumped at three distinct knocks on the ground. "…Mental…" After that last word played through the recorder, the recording ended.

"I don't know what you mean, Sarah." He started. "But I am going to help you. I promise." From that point on, he put in as much research as possible to Sarah, and tried even more ways to communicate with her.

He discovered that there was a mental hospital by the name of the Hudson Medical Institution, but Hospital usually was placed in place of Institution, due to the buildings connections to the city's hospital.

Leonardo also put in the research to create his own "spirit box", so that talking to Sarah wouldn't require a recorder, or as much energy on her part. It took a few nights, but he returned to his new obsession soon enough. He snuck in once more, and let his renovated radio scan through white noise and try to obtain her voice.

"Sarah, it's me Leonardo. I got you a new gift; try it out." He paused, listening to the blank sound of the scanning, until a small girl's voice came through.

"Hello." It stated, before plunging straight back into nothingness. He waited for a response, but began to talk when he heard silence.

"Can you tell me what I need to do at the Hudson Mental Institution, Sarah?" Leonardo asked, and waited once more. It took several sweeps, but he received a barrage of response.

"Need to… Get the doll." She spoke, clearly in Sarah's small voice. "Close the doors… Forever." Another short pause. "Demons." His eyes widened at the last word, knowing full well that he had gotten himself into something he shouldn't have.

"What doll, Sarah?" He questioned. "What doors?" Leo couldn't help but feel that he couldn't let such an innocent girl be tormented forever by such evil beings. He waited patiently.

"Baby room…" The small radio responded intelligently. "Black hair… Plaid dress…" He mentally took note of each word she transmitted through his little invention. The turtle listened for an answer to the second question, but didn't expect what came through next. "_Demons_!" The small girl's gentle tone turned into a scream, and he almost fell over, he was so frightened by her sudden loud tone. Then, the only sounds that filled the room were that of white noise and his heavy breath. He turned the device off.

Leonardo didn't know what he was getting into that night, when he took it upon himself to help Sarah, and get rid of the demons. He didn't know that he was already too deep to change his mind on any of it. He didn't even know that the other side had planned a chance meeting between his team and a fairly famous ghost investigation crew. He didn't know _a thing_ about what was to come.

But he knew that he needed to somehow get to the hospital… And somehow get that doll.


	6. Chapter 6

_(A/N: Sorry for the long wait; I've been working on a project for the school that determines whether I graduate or not. Most students have like, a year to do it… I procrastinated and now have about four days… Wish me luck! I would also like to give a shout out to The Dragon's Scribe and lunexa for reviewing Chapter 5! You guys are amazing, and I love your feedback! Any new reviews get a shout out next chapter!)_

After a week, the snow that blanketed New York was beginning to become a nuisance. Not that it wasn't one before, but the brothers ached for their own home. The weatherman stated that it should melt within the next week, but the chilly temperatures were not giving hope to the civilians, let alone the boys.

The Ghost Adventures crew felt welcomed into the temporary home of the brothers. Michelangelo was excited to meet and be accepted by three of his heroes, and tried his best to hang out with his favorite one of them at almost all times; Aaron Goodwin. The goofballs had their fun in pranking their leaders, and messing around. Donatello was amused by his younger brother's excitement; but couldn't help but be a little eager to question the crew about their findings at several of their locations. He was one to only believe in proof, and after being around the three investigators for a longer amount of time, he was given that evidence in which he sought. He could claim himself as a believer. Nick Groff and him, both pretty quiet and reserved, but could attach to a joke within seconds, connected. Raphael found himself being around Zak Bagans the most, surprisingly. The fact that the turtle had knocked the man unconscious just days prior didn't faze the newfound companionship between them. They spent a lot of their time boxing and working out, something that the red masked brother couldn't really do as often with his siblings, with the exception of his eldest brother.

Leonardo, on the other hand, attempted not connecting with the crew. He told himself (and TJ) that it was because the investigators, after their business was done for, were going to walk right out of their lives forever; that they were going to forget all about the family in which they found themselves surrounded by. But only the blue masked ninja knew that his reasoning was completely different.

The investigators were seasoned professionals in the field of the paranormal; they could catch onto ghosts, even if they weren't searching for them. The crew even spoke that they had moved into haunted homes, and could tell from the get-go that they were going to be a hotbed for activity. Leonardo wasn't scared to be abandoned; he was scared for them to discover his secret.

The paranormal investigation crew and the brothers were lounging around April's apartment, with TJ in tow. Mikey, Donatello, Nick, and Aaron found themselves set around the television, continuously switching from watching TV and discussing random topics. TJ sat herself on the arm of the couch, joining them in their conversations and television play.

Raphael and Zak were taking turns having hits at the punching bag that the former man brought with him in the dojo; it was better quality than the turtle had ever used himself. The burly man promised to allow the ninja to keep it for himself after his departure.

Leonardo sat several feet from the pair, in deep meditation. He hadn't moved for over an hour, and Zak finally took a breather from his continuous exercise, getting some water. He turned to his green friend.

"Is he okay?" He whispered, causing the red masked turtle to chuckle.

"Is he ever okay?" Raphael joked, while stretching the muscles in his right shoulder. "You don't have to whisper. He's not listenin' to us." The man let out a deep breath, his eyes still attached to the turtle in blue. "What's your deal anyways? You've been watchin' him this whole time." Zak sighed.

"I don't know; your brother is just an odd character is all. He hasn't even really tried hanging around us or anything. And I guess according to TJ, he's suffering from some abandonment issues?" Raph laughed once more.

"Abandonment issues? Hardly." He paused for a split second. "He's always kinda been off in his own world; it's just been a little worse lately. Actually, ever since you guys came. He won't even talk to us."

"Really? But aren't you guys, like, a close knit kind of group?" The red masked turtle shrugged.

"We are, I guess. But this ain't the first time he's been all closed up. It's usually because he's either feelin' guilty about something, is keepin' a secret, or both. But I try to stay away from all that stuff. He can handle himself." The two had an awkward pause. "So what's up with you an' TJ?" Zak found a smile spreading across his face. He pictured the petite brunette, and her toothy grin which enhanced her small features. She was funny, intelligent… And beautiful. He couldn't believe that he was drawn to someone of the likes of the woman.

"I don't know, man…" He paused, allowing his affection to come across his expression for a second. "But I kind of like her… And we'll see where that goes." The man cut it off there, motioning for the red masked turtle to continue with their exercising. A little of a ways into the session, Zak paused. "Wait, Leonardo doesn't like her, does he?" Raph, his hands around the bag, let go and shrugged.

"Beats me. They're always around each other though; more than the rest of us. But no clue." The man sighed; but the silence in the room didn't last for long. A rambunctious Michelangelo entered the room.

"Raph! Raph! It's snowing again! Come look!" The red banded turtle just shook his head with a chuckle, leaving his new friend in the dojo, alone with Leonardo. Zak stood in the same spot awkwardly, until he heard a voice from the floor.

"I don't have feelings for TJ." Zak jumped at the blue masked turtle's voice. He clutched his chest out of fear. His hand dropped once he realized who was speaking. "She's just my best friend. Nothing more." The ghost investigator only nodded, his heart still slightly racing.

"So you do listen?" The ninja smirked at that, standing.

"I always listen. I just don't usually let people know that I am." He replied. "Want to keep going on the bag?" Zak shrugged, allowing the turtle to hold the bag as he continued to punch at the hanging enemy.

"Is everything okay with you, man? I just have noticed you acting kind of strangely." The investigator interrogated. The ninja only frowned.

"I'm fine. Just not used to being around humans other than TJ, April, or Casey." He fibbed. "You sure you're not going to tell anyone about my family?" The man looked to him, bewildered. Even he could tell the turtle was using excuses.

"Of course not! You guys are pretty cool dudes in my opinion. Why would I ever compromise your safety?" Leonardo didn't respond. The punching continued for a few minutes in silence. Then, Zak bit the bullet after he was done. "Leonardo… You know you don't have to keep everything inside when you are leader. I know this from experience, man. Just let your brothers help you with whatever is wrong. Even I can tell you're lying when you say nothing is the matter. What is it?" The turtle paused and took a deep breath.

"You guys investigate ghosts, right?" He started. Confused, Zak nodded. Leonardo took a seat against the wall nearby the punching bag, not meeting the man's eyes. "Why did you go to the Hudson?"

"Well…" The ghost hunter began. "We had heard it was really haunted. By a little girl. And by demons… That people would get possessed and hurt, or just talked to. Things would move… Just… Crazy shit." The blue banded turtle listened, not even reprimanding his use of foul language.

"No stories?" Leonardo kept on going, forcing Zak to start to notice he was becoming even more suspicious. His eyes narrowed.

"Just one. About a little girl, who was killed, named Sarah. Why?" The turtle sighed in what seemed like a mix of relief and of nervousness. He seemed to think that the investigator didn't notice his little moment.

"No reason. Just wondering what you guys were doing in the building, is all." His voice was calm and collected, as he had been doing exactly what he had practiced his entire life; lies that he believed were for the better good of his family and friends.

"You sure that's all?" The man questioned, and he noticed the turtle back peddling toward the door.

"Yeah; I'm going to, uh, see what everyone else is up to now." The human followed, but he was still reeling about his conversation with the blue masked turtle.

Leonardo was overly suspicious. And Zak was ready to find out what was going on… For real this time.


	7. Chapter 7

_(A/N: Sorry for the wait; I've been working on some last minute things, since I am set to graduate in June. Once I am done, this story shall get worked on and get finished with. Then maybe… I might pick an old story back up? Which story should I continue? Leave your opinion in the reviews! A big thank you to Secret, Nehamee, and the Anonymous reviewer. I hope you enjoy this this leave a review!)_

The weather was atrocious; the snow would just keep sticking, and the Ghost Adventures crew was beginning to wonder if they were ever going to be able to leave New York, or even get their investigation going. The night began to grow dark in April's apartment, and the crew and the turtles were situated there for the night.

All the boys, with the exception of Leonardo, were out in the living room, along with a quiet TJ. The blue clad terrapin hid away in the dojo, as if preparing himself for battle. His friends and family on the other hand, were playing games and having fun. They started off with a simple game of '20 Questions', even though it just turned into a game of asking random questions.

"What in the hell does TJ stand for?" Zak continued the game, interrogating his new female friend. She blushed.

"Do I have to?" The three investigators all nodded. She sighed. "It stands for Tarabithia Janie. So my full name is Tarabithia Janie Clarke, which is super embarrassing. So, TJ Clarke is where I stand." The boys all shared a chuckle at her response.

"I like it. So… Yeah." He bumped his arm into hers, causing a blush to spread throughout the both of them. Then, the rest of the group continued their game.

"What is the craziest experience you've ever had on an investigation?" Mikey questioned, almost bouncing off the walls. "And I mean _all of you_." The investigators looked to one another.

"Well… I would have to say that there was this one time, on an investigation, that I think I was possessed. I couldn't even control myself; it was just so weird. And all I wanted afterward was to go back and feel it again… It was addicting." Nick responded first. Aaron looked to the younger boys in front of him.

"There's this place, it's called the Winchester Mystery House. We set up an experiment that was mainly to see if we could communicate over distance and still see or hear any type of activity… So we had Bob Mackey's joint on one end, Winchester on ours, and another location on the third line. First of all, the third location went out for no apparent reason, so we never really got to see much of that. And then… Bob Mackey's. I hate that place so much. I felt energy just go right through me, and I actually cried. It just sucked so badly." His expression showed his great fear of that unknown. Zak decided to lighten the mood, before diving into his story.

"Well, I don't know if anything can top meeting four mutant turtles, but I might have something." The boys chuckled at his attempt at a joke. "Well, I'm sure you've all seen that episode, Poveglia Island, where I get possessed, right?" Mikey and Don nodded enthusiastically. "Well… I don't think I've ever felt that angry in my life. I was going to hurt someone if I didn't leave that place. It was a place of death… And I really don't want to go more into that…" Of course, the others treated that very lightly. "There was also what happened on the investigation at the Hudson before we found you." Mikey almost jumped over his brothers.

"What happened?" His voice was loud and full of excitement, which caused the crew to smile. They hadn't seen someone so enthused about the paranormal for some time. Zak looked to his partners.

"Well, how much do you guys know about that place?" The brothers looked to Donatello, who began to answer for them.

"Well, we know that it used to be a psychiatric hospital. And that a girl died there… That she was killed by a faculty member. What else is there?" The three human men shared a glance.

"The little girl who was killed was a girl named Sarah. Her case was pretty controversial at the time, because she didn't show many signs of being disabled whatsoever." Zak started. "But she was; even though she would continuously tell others she wasn't mentally ill. She… She had multiple personalities." He paused to take a breath. "Sarah had three distinct personas that she would take on; there was herself, which was a sweet, innocent girl who felt that she had been wronged by those who had imprisoned her in such a place. Her second personality was that of a mischievous little girl that she called Bailey. That persona would get her into lots of trouble around the building, mainly for pranks and such. But nothing too bad."

"And what about the third?" TJ questioned. Zak looked to his crew members, who suddenly had very hard expressions set upon their faces.

"The third was a girl named Georgia. That one, according to the staff, is what started all the controversy. It did because Georgia was a mastermind when it came to manipulating people. She would pretend to be Sarah, and lure people in to help her, before the pure evil came out. She was known for hurting many other patients, even causing deaths of other patients. But she would take on the personality of Sarah, and convince the staff that she had nothing to do with any of it. Some of the staff members recalled her going on about a room in the hospital that was full of demons, and how they could be released if the key to it was found."

"And when we hear stories like that, of course we have to go and have an investigation!" Aaron broke into the story. Zak gave him a smile for trying, before continuing.

"A few days before her death, she attacked one of the head doctors, and stole a lot of items from him. On the day she died, she was confronted about it. Of course, she took on Sarah's personality, and pretended to not know a thing. So, a nurse went to her room, to search for the missing items. But Georgia convinced the poor woman to go to the basement, where the little girl attacked her. So, out of self-defense, the nurse fought back. In the fight, the little girl was killed, after the nurse had gone to choke her to stop the attack." The brothers took in the story, and all of its depth; they stayed silent. "They went to court, and the nurse wasn't charged, because it was out of self-defense. But the hospital still had to be shut down, due to the reputation going down too much to still receive patients."

"So did you guys get some evidence that really proves that Georgia… Or Sarah still reside there?" The men all nodded, very excited to show their proof. They took out a laptop, pulling up audio files.

"We kept getting a little girl that kept saying she wasn't ill, and kept asking for one of us to help her." Aaron explained, playing a clear audio file from the computer. It was an obvious little girl's voice, saying that she wasn't ill. "We also kept getting yells about doors, and about demons." He played them the files. Then, he looked to his crew members, who gave him a nod of approval. "And… We also got a couple really interesting EVPs that you guys should listen to." He played those frightful files, that had set the men up to investigate Leonardo from the very beginning.

"_Stop the blue turtle!_" Then, a second voice yelled, "_Will kill them!" _The group was then silent. The others in the room's faces paled.

"Wait… They talked about Leo? What does he have to stop doin'?" Raph asked. Aaron put the laptop away, and Zak began to speak.

"I have no idea. That's why I've been asking you guys so many questions about your brother. We need to find the connection, because ghosts really _can_ kill people. And we like you guys way too much for that to happen." He explained. Then, TJ shot to her feet, making a mad dash to the dojo. The others were right behind her.

"Leo, I..." She spoke as she was opening the door. Then, they heard her gasp. "He's gone!" And sure enough, he was. The only thing that remained was a little note beside the meditation mats. She ran over and took the paper into her hands. "Damn it!" She threw the paper to the side, before falling to a sitting position on the soft mat. Nick took the paper, which had landed closest to him, and began to read it out loud.

'_I'm sorry, guys… But I had to help Sarah. I have the key. Don't follow me, and be safe. I love you. – Leonardo_'

Everyone exchanged a familiar glance; a nervous one. The blue masked turtle had gone into the unknown, to help a girl that was pure evil.

Without saying any words, the group had come to the realization that they needed to find a route to the hospital that night, and they had to do it fast; Leonardo had gotten himself into something that even he couldn't save himself from.

He was getting lured in by Georgia; and he didn't even know it.


	8. Chapter 8

_(A/N: Well… Leo really has gotten himself into some kind of trouble, hasn't he? And you all haven't even seen half of it! Read on, and leave a lovely review of this installment; or hate: whatever tickles your fancy. I would love to thank the amazing people who reviewed chapter 7: I wish to Fly, Robin W, MerlinStar, and the Anonymous reviewer. Your support of my writing means the world to me!)_

The investigators, TJ, and remaining brothers looked on in horror at Leonardo's message; the blue banded turtle had landed in Georgia's grasp. They couldn't even fathom what could have gotten him to go down that road; but it happened. The most reliable, most protective member of the ninja turtles had fallen into enemy hands. No… Not necessarily enemy hands… But the hands of the uncontrollable; of the supernatural.

"Well, what are we waitin' for? Let's go get Leo!" Raph suggested. But his two younger brothers instantly fixed their eyes upon the three experts in the room, as did their female friend. He groaned. "What are we doin'?"

"Well…" Zak touched his chin in thought. "We're going to need to bring an SP-7 Spirit Box. So that we can scan radio waves and find some voices without having to keep replaying digital recorders. But we are still going to bring some of those, just in case she is more at-ready to respond through that…" Nick raised his hand.

"What if she is channeling him, though, Zak? She _has_ been known to do so… So should we bring that oil that the priest gave us? Or holy water?" The lead investigator nodded in agreement.

"We'll do that; just in case." He responded. "So let's get our stuff, and find a way to get over there fast, okay?" Everyone gathered the items quickly, within just a few moments. Then, he looked between his two partners. "So how did you guys get here so fast from the hospital last time?" The turtles burst into quiet laughter. Nick and Aaron looked terrified.

"We took to the rooftops, my friend." Don stated, a smirk planted on his lips. "So get ready, because you're going with Raphie boy." The large man gulped, and ran his hand through his heavily groomed hair.

"Well, shit…" He sighed, "Let's do this." The brothers bobbed their heads in compliance, before taking to the rooftops, with their new investigator friends in tow; none of them knew what was to come. None of them would know; until it was too late.

As Leonardo entered the abandoned building, he couldn't help but be overcome with a strong amount of energy that seemed to blow right through his every nerve. He shivered as he was overcome with goose bumps, but didn't have much time to think; a large crash from down the hall caused him to jump out of his thoughts. The turtle ran in the direction of the noise.

"Sarah? Is that you? Or is it… Is it a demon?" Without any response, he was about to take out his little communication device. That is, until he heard a clear-as-day voice beside his ear.

"No need, Leonardo…" The little girl's voice passed through his ear canal clearly. He froze as the energy of it all overcame him. His every motion was halted as the voice began once more. "I have energy here," Sarah's innocent voice rang into his ear, as the small whisper it was before. "Where is the key?" He felt as if his limbs were striding against a current of water as he reached into his belt to retrieve the small piece of metal.

"Now, what…" He was cut off by a knock on the wall by the door. "Am I supposed to follow you?" Leonardo questioned, as he slowly crept toward the noise. Then, another knock sounded down the hall. He gulped nervously, before following the small thuds. This went on and on, until he found himself several floors down, into the basement. The area was pitch black; he couldn't see a thing. No more knocks were sounding off. "Where are the doors?"  
"You're looking at them." The little girl's voice called into his ear. He reached his hand into his belt, prepared to fish out a flashlight. "No, Leonardo… It will only work if I channel your body and lock it. It is the only way." He bit his lip.

"Let me try…" The turtle pulled the small device from his belt, before it was knocked from his hands. His eyes widened. He was left in the darkness; alone. He had come to a sudden realization of what was occurring; he was tricked! He was deceived! He wouldn't even have a chance to say goodbye to his brothers, who were completely clueless to what he had done. He wouldn't even have a chance to save the hospital from the evil that had overcome the place.

"_No Leonardo_!" A much louder, more demonic voice shouted in his line of sound. The terrapin clutched his head as the voice caused a massive headache to spread throughout his skull. Without knowing what was happening, he felt himself fall to his knees. "I _must_ do this! I _must_!" He could see a dull pair of red eyes staring back into his orbs. His hands began to shake. It was the most terrifying thing he had ever laid his experienced eyes upon; he hadn't ever seen a sight so frightening as the sight of "Sarah's" eyes.

"What… What are you?" His voice seemed weaker; his whole body was beginning to feel faint. The voice, which still slightly resembled Sarah's, began to cackle evilly.

"Not Sarah." It was then, that Leonardo's sight turned red; he was ready to kill. And the crash he heard down the hall didn't matter any; the blue banded turtle no longer had control of his body.

His job wasn't to come here to lock the doors and keep the demons away for eternities to come; it was to release the demons that Georgia had associated herself with in Hell. It was to release evil to not only this hospital, but to the world. He could only watch as the key in his hand was placed into the tiny key hole, ready to turn.

He had found the portal to Hell, but had no choice but to open the doors.

His actions were Georgia's for the taking.


	9. Chapter 9

_(A/N: Sorry for the delay; I graduated! Woot! Onto summer and the rest of my life. Here's an action packed chapter from yours truly. And a big thank you to MerlinStar, who reviewed chapter 8. Love you all! Read and review!)_

Michelangelo, Raphael, Donatello, TJ, and the Ghost Adventures crew entered the facility as silently as possible. It was easy for the trained ninja to do so, but the clumsy ghost investigators? Not so much. Within seconds of climbing through the window, Nick Groff had already sounded his entry by tripping over a fallen chair. Everyone winced at the loud noise, and Nick sheepishly grinned.

"Sorry," He whispered, only to be shushed by the turtles. They were on high alert; they had hearing of much higher capabilities than the humans. Raph nodded in one direction, and his brothers began to follow. The investigators trailed behind them slowly, and as quietly as they possibly could. Low mumbles could be heard in the distance, and it heightened the anxiety in all of those involved. They neared the basement, and Raph turned to TJ.

"Stay out here, don't come out unless we tell you to." She looked reluctant, but she grudgingly agreed. The ninjas stayed ahead of the three men; as they cracked open the door to listen.

"S-stop… Please…" Leonardo's strained voice came through, and the brothers were ready to pounce. They could hear his heavy breathing, and that the room was extremely hot. They held back, until a shrill scream came from the room, accompanied by the lights in the long abandoned building to begin to flicker. Aaron looked in wonder; there was no electricity in the building.

"The doors…" He whispered, catching on to what must've just happened. No one seemed to notice his little musing, but they rushed into the dark room. At least, it was dark, until the lights came on.

"Leo!" Mikey called out for his big brother, only to see that his sibling's eyes were overcome with a dark cloak of black, and his lips were wearing a wicked grin. The lights flickered.

"I am not 'Leo'!" The voice coming out of the blue banded turtle's voice frightened everyone in the room; it was not his own. There was an evil flicker that seemed to overtake his usual speech. Zak's eyes narrowed.

"Georgia, let him go!" He called out, using his threatening, provocative voice. Leonardo's head snapped to his direction. The black eyes seemed to harden as they took in the sight of the strong investigator.

"You know of me?" The black eyes were bearing into his soul, and he felt a familiar tug at his psyche. He resisted the pull that the young demon was trying to initiate. He nodded. The eyes looked to him, inspecting him. "You are a strong one. You may resist me now, but you _will _face my wrath. This turtle is strong in his mind and body, and I took over him! You all will be of no issue, especially if I just kill you all now!" A sinful cackle was released, and Leonardo's swords were pulled from his sheaths.

Zak felt himself grow weak with the wrenching of his energy. His fellow investigators looked to him, worried. They knew that their friend was almost possessed, much like the young turtle in front of them. The burly man edged himself behind the others, in order to try and recuperate his energy.

"Just let Leo go!" Raph yelled to the evil being that held his brother as a host. A chair from the side of the room came flying across the room, splintering into pieces right beside Donatello. The turtles looked on, wide eyed.

"I see my friends have arrived!" The evil voice exclaimed. "This battle will be easier than I thought. Now, let me kill you!" Leonardo's possessed body ran forward. The brothers only blocked and reflected his strikes, for fear of hurting the body of their eldest sibling. "Fight me, turtles! Stop being cowards and fight!" Raph closed his eyes and took a deep breath; he knew what he had to do.

"I'm sorry, Leo." He whispered to himself, as he went forward and delivered a hard strike to Leonardo's head. The body of the red banded turtle's brother fell to the ground. The investigators were behind the group of brothers, fighting off various items that were being thrown at them from around the room. The three siblings nudged forward to their fallen brother, and Michelangelo brought up his courage in order to lead the way.

"Leo?" His innocent voice questioned. He set a shaking hand on the brother's arm, and he felt the muscles begin to move. Leonardo's soft, protective eyes were looking directly into his within seconds. "H-hey bro."

"M-Mikey…" His eyes shut as if in immense pain. "My head h-hurts." His voice was quiet, and his tone wavered. "You guys… You need to go… Sarah- she's not… She's not _Sarah_." Michelangelo bit his lip.

"We know, Leo, we know. She's Georgia. But we need to get you out of here while she doesn't have you…" The blue banded brother shook his head.

"The doors… The evil isn't just in the hospital… It's everywhere." His voice continued to get weaker. "And… There's nothing that can be done to stop the demons… Or Georgia… Or… Me." At that last section of his speech, his voice went from his weaker tone to gradually stronger and stronger. That is, until the familiar evil tone had returned. Michelangelo had a death grip on his arm from his brother's repossessed body. His eyes were widened.

"Leo, no!" Donatello noticed the signs as his eldest brother went on speaking, but the brainiac turtle was too late to respond. The orange banded turtle was thrown across the room, his shell hitting very roughly on the thick walls of the basement. The lights flickered with the impact. Michelangelo had lost consciousness and did not stand back up. Raph let out a fierce growl.

"Let my brother go, or else we will send you to hell with all those other demons!" The red banded turtle yelled, even surprising himself with how furious he was becoming. He was about ready to explode, but he knew he had to keep a lid on it; for his brother's safety. A wicked grin spread across Leonardo's lips.

"Where do you think I was before?" The voice came through once more.

"Get the oil, Aaron!" Zak's voice overpowered the symphony of noises coming from the room from all of the flying furniture and objects. It was then that the possessed turtle's eyes fixed upon him.

"You will regret saying that!" Then, the body of Leonardo came forward charging at the man. He took two blows; one to the face and one to the stomach, before another voice chimed in.

"Georgia!" TJ yelled, as she entered the room. "I have something to ask you." Leonardo stopped his barrage of attacks on Zak Bagans, and curiously looked to the young woman. "Were… Were you a demon this whole time? Even with Sarah?" The malevolent grin came over the lips of the blue banded turtle.

"I knew one of you would understand! I only wondered if it were to be a turtle or a professional… But it was neither! It was this girl!" Everyone looked to Leonardo, wide eyed.

"Wait… So Sarah… Sarah wasn't ill?" Nick questioned. Leonardo shook his head.

"She was a completely normal little girl. At least, other than the fact that Baily and I used her poor little body as a vessel. Baily was merely a mischievous spirit, and soon crossed over, leaving the body to be mine for the taking. It was amazing to see how easy her mind was to manipulate. And how no one ever believed her when she would tell people of her sanity. How foolish were the people of her time!" A cackle came through. "You may have figured me out, but it is too late! The demons are loose, and they are going to take over! No one can close the doors, beside a possessed body!" With that, Leonardo charged forward, delivering blows to both the investigators and the band of brothers.

"Get out of here, TJ! I can't risk you getting hurt!" Zak called over to the girl who stared longingly in his direction. "_Go_!" He yelled, causing her to reluctantly go back into hiding. "Get me the damn oil, or water Aaron!" The bald man tossed a container to the burly lead investigator.

"I could only find the water!" Aaron let him know. Zak nodded.

"It'll do its purpose; now, go to hell!" He uncapped the bottle, throwing the liquid in the turtle direction. A horrifying fizzing sound seemed to overcome the room on its ground and on Leonardo's skin. A harsh scream tore through the turtle's throat.

"I will win!" The voice yelled, though strained. That was, until another voice chimed in. "No, _we _will win!" The voice was of a strong Leonardo, who felt himself grow stronger beside of the presence of Georgia in his body. His shut his eyes tightly with onslaughts of pain shooting through him. "You will _die_!" Georgia's voice came through, and his hand went to his swords. The brothers looked on in horror as the blades were brought across their brother's skin repeatedly, to the point of drawing blood. Raph stepped forward, ready to pounce. "No, Raph! I can do it!" The red banded turtle stayed put, much to his chagrin. "I love you guys… If anything happens… I'm sorry."

Leonardo's body slowly stepped toward the doors, and with his body language and facial expression, he was fighting strongly against the forces inside of him. Then, the spectators noticed the key in his hand.

_ No one can close the doors beside a possessed body_.

The key turned in the door, slowly. Leonardo's body fell to the ground with a sickening thud, as did all of the items around the room. Then, the lights went out.

The room was suddenly in pitch darkness.


End file.
